


Winter's Howl

by mingyunim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Slow Updates, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf-SVT, Werewolves, a bit angsty, a few smut scenes, i won't let this fic die, meanie, one sided seoksoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunim/pseuds/mingyunim
Summary: When Jeon Wonwoo moved to the city for college, he was expecting a few changes in his life. He admits that he likes staying inside the small apartment he rents, yet some thrill would be nice. But he never thought that his life will definitely go different when he started feeling weird on his body and his senses, and his best friend Kwon Soonyoung is probably hiding something from him.





	1. Prologue

_To the alpha,_

_I have a strong feeling that something will go wrong, and you might tell it is a natural thing. But this is different, though I am honestly skeptical about it. I am writing this because I’m afraid this might cause a huge argument in the meeting, and I think I have to consult this with you._

_I am usually vocal about any concern I have for the pack, so maybe this would be a surprise, even for me. As a beta, I have seen almost everything happening inside and outside our world, and I think it’s time for me to relay my thoughts, for it already bugs me most of the time._

_I was in the middle of training the gammas when I overheard someone from the higher ranks that a member has a hidden objective against the pack. I may have perceived it wrong or not, but I believe that it may cause a commotion anytime soon-_

* * *

 

 

“I could hear you murmuring the words in your head.” Jun suddenly says out of nowhere, playing with a wushu stick. We were the only ones left in the training room after the deltas and gammas had gone for their ‘history’ session.

 

Well, it was not very essential in my opinion, but Joshua thought it would be better for the pack to keep these classes so that everyone would have a glimpse of our ancestors’ lives as werewolves. I could probably compare it to a human’s typical history class, but almost everything written in werewolf history books are the most brutal things I have ever seen in my whole life, aside from the detailed illustrations that make me upset. Gross.

It was several years ago when I found myself teaching the lower ranks some vital self-defense techniques, together with this purple-haired guy named Junhui. I think he never fancied dark colors, and the only time I saw him with dark tints is when he’s in wolf form. His fur is thick, shade ranging from black to dark gray, as what I can remember. The last time I saw him on fours was five months ago, and he loves his human figure so much.

 

“I heard the deltas talking that time.” Jun sits beside me, arms crossed. I suddenly became anxious, trying to hide the paper from his sight. “But it was incoherent.”

“You’re not helping.” I sighed, the paper crumpling under my grip.

“There’s no point of hiding the letter from me.” He chuckles, putting his hand on either side, leaning his weight on it. “You basically mentioned every single word you put there in your mind. Is that how you really write?”

“If you’re just here to mock me, leave.” I sternly replied, giving him an annoyed look.

“Come on. There’s no need to write a letter. Seungcheol’s open for any conversation, you know?”

“You know what? I give up.” I stood up, attempting to leave the room when a sound stopped me on my tracks. It sounded like a faint chant.

I looked at Jun who is also giving me a confused face. _“Did you hear that?”_ I tried to communicate with him through telepathy. He nods his head, before standing up and grabbing one of the swords hanging on the wall, which I think is a katana.

 _“Witchcraft.”_ He says, now standing beside me. The smell of leaves and burnt flesh tickles our nose, a smell that anyone of us could recognize. _Someone is making a deadly poison._

 _“It’s within our vicinity.”_ I heard Mingyu’s voice coming from the east side of the mansion, and I could tell he’s running towards the training room since he’s already within earshot. The door opens and he grabs some daggers, and a rope. “The alpha already knows. He ordered the others to lock their doors to prevent losing more, especially the omegas.” He breathily said, beads of sweat covering his forehead.

My eyes widened as Mingyu vanished from the room in an instant. _“What do you mean?!”_ Jun tried to reach out for the other as we follow him downstairs. I almost forgot grabbing a pair of machete blades before slamming the door shut.

 _“Apparently, whoever makes that deadly poison, he’s using the missing omegas’ blood.”_ I said, catching our breaths as we head towards the main entrance, giving us a glimpse of Seungcheol in his wolf form running, another white wolf ahead of him. It’s Jihoon, I suppose.

 

When it comes to tracking scents, Jihoon would be the best option. He could determine the differences between odors, and he never failed searching where it came from. He even managed to find the corpse of one of the missing wolves during a hunter attack, only to discover that his head was taken as a trophy.

 

I somewhat flinched at the sound of metal clanking when Mingyu suddenly shifts his form, dropping his weapons. He has a tall human figure, maybe that’s the reason why his wolf structure is slightly bigger compared to others, though it’s kind of unnoticeable between the three of us. _“Get on my back.”_ He says, turning around and running towards our direction. I ran forward and clutched on his black fur, lifting my body to get my legs on either side of his torso, Jun following suit. Mingyu takes a sharp turn and sprinted fast, Jun lowering his right arm to take the rope on the ground while we catch up with Seungcheol’s speed.

 

 _“Jihoon!”_ Seungcheol calls, his feet hitting the puddles of water. _“You’re running too fast!”_

 _“I can’t miss the smell! We need to be quick, or else Chan and the others would die!”_ I suddenly shivered at the mention of Chan’s name. _This is bad._

 

He is one of the omegas who has the greatest potential to get on higher ranks at a young age, and if he’s abducted that easily, it’s something. The culprit could have been someone who is close to him to lure him that effortlessly, or significantly stronger. Chan trains together with Jeonghan’s kids, and I could see the worry on the alpha’s eyes as we follow Jihoon’s tracks. He really cares for the whole pack, but this is a different kind of fear which concerns me a lot. I could even hear his faint pleads.

 

 _“The alpha’s uneasy.”_ Jun said. _“I’m having a feeling that his twins are missing, or even one of them.”_

 

I nodded, though it might be imperceptible since Mingyu kept on leaping to avoid tripping on big roots. If our instincts are true, and if one of the twins is killed, Seungcheol would definitely go insane.

I almost fell when Mingyu suddenly stopped running, Jun wrapping his arm around my waist to keep me from falling. I lifted myself and jumped from the wolf’s back, pulling the machete blades from my sides. I rotated my wrists, playing with the swords while running towards Jihoon, with Chan and Ran behind his back.

 

Ran’s hysterical shout gained my attention. I can see tears running down his yellow eyes. “R-Reo! S-she has Reo! Save him please!”

 

I thought this would probably be committed by more than one werewolf, but I may be wrong.

 

Standing not that far away from where Jihoon stands is Roa, a female delta, whom I didn’t expect that would do such a thing. She had a good reputation in the pack, and I thought she couldn’t even hurt a fly. She had Reo in a headlock, a sharp knife pointed at his throat. Beside her is a cauldron, oozing with black liquid and the excruciating smell makes me puke. I suddenly felt a tinge of panic when Seungcheol growled loudly, taking a step towards the woman.

 

 _“Let go of my child!”_ He said out of anger. Roa tightens her grip, slightly choking Reo. I can tell he’s losing his energy from all the struggling. I looked around to look for any signs of other wolves, and I saw Mingyu carrying Chan on his back, passed out, with a large slash on his arm, and some stabs on his torso.

“Is he alive?” I worriedly asked.

Mingyu nods, _“I found three. The gammas who were with him are already dead, Chan’s the only one alive. He lost a lot of blood.”_

“I think Seungcheol needs some help, Minghao.” Just before I look at Jun and respond, I saw him sprint towards Seungcheol’s direction, realizing that Roa is attempting to escape, but she’s limping. I was about to follow when Reo ran towards us, his face stained with tears and blood. He has a wound near his collarbone, which may be caused by Roa’s blade. Ran locks his twin in an embrace. “I-I thought we’ll lose you!” He cries, still trembling from the trauma.

I was half-walking, half-running on my way to Jun, hearing Reo say “Did you see what I did? I bit her! I bit her!” He proudly exclaims. Maybe that’s the reason why Roa’s front left leg was not even touching the ground. I could smell her blood trail.

 

I could tell that Reo’s the optimistic one between them, he’s more of the type of a student who wouldn’t give up easily, even if he fails hitting the target while throwing multiple daggers at it. He would be his twin’s number one fan. Ran would be the reserved type; he doesn’t speak too much, but his love for his brother is undeniably pure, and anybody would probably agree with it.

 

Ran sighed heavily, relieved that he and his brother are already safe. But I smelled something wrong.

 

I looked back then all of a sudden, Reo collapses and starts to shake. Ran gets in contact with Reo’s wound in an attempt to stop it from bleeding. I quickly went back, then he looked at me, pure fear painted on his face.

 

“Where did this come from?” He faintly asked, feeling the substance between his fingers.

It looks like clear oil, and the blood fails to mix with it, making it visible. The very moment he mentioned it, I restrained myself from telling Seungcheol right away. Roa might escape anytime and I know the alpha wouldn’t let her slip out.

 

Jihoon immediately got it, lowering himself in order for us to put Reo on his back. “Quick!” I shouted. Mingyu was careful enough not to let Chan slip off, but I can see the young omega slightly gripping onto Mingyu’s fur. I shifted into my wolf form, letting Ran jump on me and all of us ran back to our place, hoping that someone would be already waiting for us in order to aid the two young wolves’ needs. I could hear Ran’s sobs and he’s definitely worried not only for his twin, but also for their good friend Chan.

 

 _“Jun, we need to go. Reo and Chan are in bad shape.”_ I said just before I was out of earshot. I heard a faint response, but I guess they’re already on their way back with Roa. And I don’t care if she’s dead or alive, I still wanted to sink my teeth on her weak body and throw her on fire. Disgusting, but what she did is way more horrible, and unlawful.


	2. first blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A demonic rune?" Minghao asks.
> 
> Mingyu looks at Jun with a confused face. "It's forbidden to use a demonic rune and it's often used to curse someone. Who would curse Roa, anyway? I don't think she has enemies."

A loud thud startles Soonyoung, his gaze darting towards the man in front of him.

Everything is blue inside the library: the walls were blue, the shelves were painted with either Persian or sapphire blue, or some shade between the two. He actually had a mini debate on his head where to classify the color, an art major predicament, he thinks. Not that he minded at all; he had been considering the place as his comfort zone for several years.

He and Wonwoo have been staying in the corner for a while, reading books and online publications about anything, except for the latter who immersed himself in a thick book which Soonyoung won't probably finish for five years. He honestly hates long breaks; it destroys his momentum most of the time and ends up cutting most of his classes in the afternoon.

 

 

"Christ, I can't understand anything." Wonwoo sighs, his eyes droopy enough for Soonyoung to notice that he didn't get enough sleep, again. "I'm just wishing that I would pass the exams. I think I just fucked up the whole semester."

"Says the genius Jeon Wonwoo who aces all his exams while I quietly debate here if I would get a job after quitting college or just stay in my mom's house for life while eating popcorn, or literally everything inside our fridge." Soonyoung rolls his eyes, resting his chin on his hand and chuckles at Wonwoo's obviously confused reaction.

Wonwoo huffed, crossing his arms. "This is legit, Kwon. I don't know anything. How am I supposed to study all of these?"

"I also don't know anything, don't ask me."

"Anyway," Wonwoo chose to end the discussion, he knew that continuing the argument was not even helping resolving his academic crisis. Something pops up in his head; it has been bugging him for a while, and he haven't told anyone yet.

 

 

Just like any other typical person, Wonwoo celebrated his 21st birthday with his family; well with his mom, to be specific. He didn't want to talk about his father whom he wasn't able to see since he was born. Maybe he's dead or he really left them, but Mrs. Jeon chose not to tell anything about his father's whereabouts, let alone their past. It was a happy moment for him; he had been spending most of his time on the dormitory and barely goes home, and he thought he needed a break. But somehow, he wakes up in the middle of the night, still thinking about his weird dream. Wonwoo could not tell if it's still July 17 or 18, all he knew is that it's too dark in his room, and the moon is his only source of light. He tried every comfortable position in bed but he's wide awake, and pretty much scared that time. He thought it was normal.

 

But he kept on dreaming about the same thing since then, and the growls and screams got louder as time goes by.

 

"I wanted to tell you something, but I don't know if you'll believe me."

"Spill." Soonyoung whispers, audible enough for Wonwoo to hear. The tone in Wonwoo's voice gets his attention and his interest, and he thought he can't let this pass.

"When I turned 21-"

"You didn't even invite me, how dare you." Soonyoung scoffs.

"Shut up, will you?" Wonwoo says in an annoyed tone. If only he had other friends whom he could trust with all of his secrets, but he thought Soonyoung was the closest one to him, and he honestly had trust issues with everyone around him except for his mom and his college best friend. It was actually too fast, too sudden, unexpected, too much to take in - when he asked Soonyoung to be his friend on the first day of classes, which he didn't regret at all, because Kwon Soonyoung is the best at taking all of his shit in and just gets on with it, while occasionally scolding him at days when he choose to be the couch potato that he is.

The latter sits back, sighing in defeat. Wonwoo clears his throat, his voice turning softer so as not to disturb the student who just occupied the next table. "I turned 21 two months ago... and I had this weird dream. It was just pitch black, then I started hearing growls and screaming. And it repeats every night, it's scares the hell out of me."

Soonyoung's eyebrows creased in confusion. _"Boy, you're being paranoid."_

"I'm not paranoid, I swear." Wonwoo rolls his eyes. And he wondered why Soonyoung was suddenly shocked with what he said.

"D-did I say anything?" He asks, his tone becomes a bit uneasy for he might have offended his friend or something, but he can't even think of anything that might have caught Soonyoung off-guard.

Soonyoung releases a heavy breath which he might have been holding for a long time, shaking his head. "N-no, it's just, it's weird. I don't know what to say about it, I have no idea why is this happening. Maybe you should get some decent sleep."

"Yeah, I guess. But it's bugging me and I hate it."

"Stop thinking about it and you're good, I swear."

They stayed like that for a while, it seems that they knew it wouldn't make sense anymore if they continue talking about it, now that Wonwoo already heard Soonyoung's opinion, and he himself doesn't really know what the dream is all about. And for a few minutes they seemed to return to their own businesses: Wonwoo taking another book from the nearby shelf, Soonyoung scribbling something on his notebook. He was startled again, this time by a softer thud, looking at the old book his friend was holding.

"What's that?" He asks.

"A book about werewolves?" Wonwoo smiles, the kind of smile he creates when he finds something interesting or when he is really into something, and the range would probably be infinite. "It's kind of old, I wonder why it's here..."

Soonyoung smiles, and continues to doodle random things on his notebook, his face eventually turning serious. He might have to see his other friends later to discuss some concerns.

 

* * *

 

 

"A demonic rune?" Minghao asks.

Mingyu looks at Jun with a confused face. "It's forbidden to use a demonic rune and it's often used to curse someone. Who would curse Roa, anyway? I don't think she has enemies."

"It was etched on Roa's skin, we only noticed it when she went back to her human form before dying." Jun explains.

The room fell silent, the sound of raindrops and violent winds became music to their ears for a while.

The alpha called for a meeting after making sure that the victims were okay, and Minghao thought it would be better if he attends, though he's getting tired from all the training and he wanted to call it a day. He was the last one to enter the hall before it started, sitting in between Mingyu and Joshua who was at the alpha's left side, while Jun was on the other.

The place was cozy enough, tables and chairs made with oak and fully varnished, with a fireplace behind the alpha's seat, some shelves on the sides where the laws and archives were kept. Minghao remembers the time when he came across the photographs since the early 1900s, getting curious on how their ancestors gear themselves up, which probably improved as time passed by. He found out that they never fancied colorful handles for daggers before.

Joshua clears his throat before asking. "Did she say anything before running out of breath?"

"She was screaming words, demon language." Jun replies, looking at Seungcheol who was deeply thinking, as what he can tell on his expression.

Seungcheol heavily sighs, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on it. "She's switching souls... I can't understand how did it happen but I saw fear on her eyes when we were pinning her down because she was getting out of control. Even the tone of her voice, it kept switching from a high to very deep ones."

"When one's under the power of a demonic rune," Joshua starts explaining. "they start to do things out of their control, obviously. There are some cases that they are totally overpowered by the demon who managed to enter them through the rune, or they switch. But switching only happens to stronger victims."

"You mean, switching happens because they fight the demon inside them?"

"Uh-huh." Joshua nods. "And Roa's one of the remarkable deltas in terms of strength."

Everyone nods in agreement; Roa is indeed one of their aces, but everything that happened behind her death was questionable; how did she get the rune, who could probably be the culprit behind the demonic possession, or if Roa did put it on her own, for what reason?

Mingyu was about to say something when they heard the door open, gaining all of their attention.

 

"Hey-uh, sorry, what did I miss?" _Soonyoung_ enters the room, totally wet from head to toe. Water is still dripping from his fringes that covers his small eyes.

 

"Gross." Minghao rolls his eyes. "Will you just step out and go change your clothes?"

"Come on, I didn't run under the rain just to be kicked out of this conversation. Besides, I'm a beta too and a part of this council."

"Sit down." Jun says. "But stay a seat away from me. I don't want to get wet."

"Fine, fine." Soonyoung takes the chair one seat away from Jun, playfully shaking his wet hands towards the other who sent him deadly glares. He stopped when he felt Seungcheol's stares boring at him, and he could sense that the alpha wants him to take the situation seriously at that moment. "So I heard that you were talking about demonic runes... is that what caused Roa's death?"

"We think so." Mingyu replies. "And I don't think it was done by someone else."

"Terrible. But how did she even learn to make a demonic rune if she did this by herself?"

"I think the witches of the South could help us answer our questions." Seungcheol mutters under his breath. He leans on the chair, placing both of his arms on the arm rest. "But we cannot summon them immediately, it takes time for them to evaluate whether they are going or not. It depends on the situation."

Soonyoung sighs, slouching on his seat. "I guess... we can't do anything about it. Roa's dead, and her body will decompose faster because of the demon rune, we have no time to investigate further."

"You're right." Seungcheol agrees. "The meeting's over, I suppose."

 

All of the members of the council were on their way to their respective rooms, except for Seungcheol who checked on his twins at the ward, even opting to sleep with them for the night to make sure they are okay. Jeonghan didn't want to trouble his mate, but Seungcheol insisted that he should be with them.

"Cheol, you need some decent sleep." Jeonghan softly says, the moonlight illuminating his eyes, which is breathtaking, Seungcheol thought. _Jeonghan would always be beautiful._ "And stop complimenting me."

"But you are indeed beautiful, you know." He runs his hand on Reo's soft hair, brushing away the strands that covers his face. Reo's the one who got more of Jeonghan's features, an angel indeed sent by heaven. His personality lies more on Seungcheol's side, and everyone could tell that Ran's the opposite one. He got more of Seungcheol's looks, but he's kind of shy and is reserved, though he might play jokes on some people, too.

 _"Are you sure you want to sleep here?"_ Jeonghan asks again, this time without using his voice. He fits himself on the space left on Ran's bed, tucking himself under the sheets, while Seungcheol was already lying beside Reo who automatically wrapped his arms around him.

Seungcheol softly chuckles. _"I guess I can't back out now. He's clinging onto me."_

_"Well, I think we can call it a day. Goodnight, love."  
_

_"Goodnight. Sleep well, my love."_

 

 

Mingyu was about to close the door when Soonyoung suddenly appears on his sight, making him flinch.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Mingyu puts a hand on his chest to calm himself, letting out a ragged breath. "Why are you even here?"

"Can I have a moment with you?" Soonyoung grins, the kind of grin which Mingyu really, really hates.

 _"Not that again."_ Mingyu murmurs, shaking his head in amusement.

 

**"Come on, I found a potential mate for you. He's cute, I swear."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read ;-; hope you enjoyed this update!


End file.
